togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Radosis
Radosis (meaning Radiance in Anus Radosicus) is a large country located south of Thoirazon and north of Tekkea. Despite the modest population, it was once the largest empire on Surface, ruling over most countries known to man. Politics Radosis is the oldest empire on Surface, and has retained its system of power more or less the same throughout. The head of state and the executive power is the Empress/Emperor, who holds almost absolute power. They are advised by the Council, a select group of advisers and important Radosicus who are protected by law during their mandate. They discuss and present matters such as law bills to the Empress, and are sworn to represent and protect the people of Radosis, as well as protect the constitution. Council members can be hand picked by the Empress herself, or nominated by cities, people or institutions. Generally, the Empress accepts any such nominations from high born families. A Council member's mandate is 5 years, and must be renewed manually. During an Empress' reign, she can enact any law that does not conflict with the constitution. Any such changes, or a change to the constitution itself, must be approved by a 3/4th majority by the Council. Council members are also protected during their mandate, but may be sent to court if deemed necessary by the Empress. The court will then decide their fate. As a monarchy, the Empress holds power until death or abdication, and is protected by God's will. The first daughter or son will be the rightful heir to succeed the throne when they turn 15. However, through several instances in history, the throne has been claimed by offspring of previous rulers as well as seized with power, with the claim that their cause is just and willed by God. Origin Little is known of Radosis' actual origin. According to Genus, 8 demigods descended down on Surface to declare what would become a holy empire decreed by God Himself. These 8 demigods, each representing a virtue, would become the foundation of the nation's official faith, Genus Reditus. The demigods also declared this year 0, as "a past without Radosis is not a past worth remembering" (from Book of Genus, chapter 4). Indeed, nothing of the world is known before year 0. At some point, contact with demigods was lost. This is where the faith diverges into two beliefs: Followers of Genus Reditus, Redeos, believe the demigods left only to return in the future for the salvation of Radosis. Redeos have attempted to bring Radosis to greatness in order to speed up the return of their demigods. However, many followers believed the demigods were still present on Surface, albeit disguised, and that only a true follower would realize when they saw the demigods. This faith was named Assecula de Genus, and gained more popularity abroad. Many Devouts saw signs of demigods on Surface, and would become Asseculs. Reformation Era Expansionist Era During the 1200s, Radosis' foreign investment paid off as trade deals with Tekkea gave the economy of Radosis a large boost. Improved tools and knowledge would make the life of the citizens of Radosis much easier and more efficient. However, towards the late 1200s, raw resources would start running out as technological development and economic growth demanded more materials and resources than ever. The current Emperor of Radosis ordered production of goods to scale down in an attempt to save resource usage, but his action was met with strong resistance from the people, who had now grown accustomed to the riches. In 1292, the Radosian throne was swiftly and violently seized by Empress Clementia, a Divine with ambitious plans for the empire. Her way of words guaranteed her the support of the people, before she started the plans for a large-scale invasion of their neighbouring nations. Military production was prioritized over all, and the Radosian army over tripled in size. In early 1332, the Radosian army marched into Tekkea and annexed the technologically advanced nation they had up until now been loyal trade partners with in a brutal but efficient campaign. The Tekkean army found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer size of the army that attacked without warning. The resources taken from Tekkea gave the military production an even greater boost, and the army would again double in size within the next years. The invasion of Tekkea was met with roaring applause in Radosis. Empress Clementia's plan did not stop there, however. Shortly after, she sent her humongous army northwards. In 1336, most of her army was stationed in the frozen tundras today known as Thoiria, awaiting their march eastwards in what would be the 1337 invasion of Ihazon, the largest invasion in the history of Surface. End of Expansionist Era Modern Era Category:Nations Category:History